Contra corriente
by Kitty-Cat081
Summary: Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome nunca llegaron a conocerse, un simple hecho que cambia por completa la historia que conocemos. La pregunta es ¿cumplirá el destino sus planes para con Ranma y Akane a pesar de todo?
1. Prólogo

Leyó nuevamente la frase, tratando de encontrarle sentido finalmente. Tapó con la mano el bostezo que escapó de su boca, para luego apoyar la mejilla sobre ella. Tomó el lápiz que tenía enredado entre sus largos cabellos, en desarreglado recogido, provocando que estos cayesen en cascada por su espalda. Frustrada, subrayó una y otra vez, la frase que tanto se resistía a su comprensión.

Nunca sería capaz de entender aquello. Soltó el lápiz derrotada, deslizándose éste entre sus dedos, cayendo en la mesa comenzó a rodar y rodar, hasta caer al suelo. El golpe seco del lápiz contra el suelo rompió sus divagaciones. Un nuevo bostezo surgió de sus labios. Otra humeante taza de café le haría bien.

El rumor del viento entre las hojas de los árboles, era lo único que daba vida a la quietud del bosque. Podía oler la humedad en el aire, amanecería con lluvia. Se acomodó en la rama del frondoso roble, buscando en el firmamento las pocas estrellas que aún se revelaban contra el astro rey. Un pequeño pajarillo se posó en la rama contigua a la que él ocupaba.

Ambos parecieron observarse mutuamente durante varios minutos, hasta que él decidió dar el primer paso. Se inclinó hacia el animal, acercándose lentamente. La trenza de negros cabellos que descansaba sobre su hombro, se deslizó repentinamente hacia su espalda. El pajarillo huyó asustado ante el brusco movimiento. Estático, con la mano aún estirada, observó el rápido vuelo del ave. La trenza se balanceó pesadamente en su espalda.

-Ran-chan!! ¿dónde estás? Es hora de desayunar!-

Tomó un largo sorbo de café, manteniendo las manos alrededor de la taza. De pie, junto a la mesa, mantuvo la vista fija en el libro, sin poder leer nuevamente la frase, cuestionándose su significado aún. Se giró dando la espalda al dichoso libro, fruto de sus quebraderos de cabeza.

Se apoyó enfadada contra la mesa, tomando un rápido sorbo del amargo líquido. Un rebelde mechón de su flequillo se deslizó, por delante de su ojo izquierdo, descansando sobre su pequeña nariz. Ladeó ligeramente la boca y sopló levemente, apartando el molesto mechón. Entonces lo vio claro. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? La respuesta era sencilla. Con sonrisa satisfecha se sentó nuevamente en la mesa, tomando el lápiz para resolver finalmente aquel problema de álgebra.

-¿aún levantada? ¿no crees que deberías dormir un poco? Te hará bien dormir antes del examen-

-lo siento Kasumi, tienes razón. En cuanto termine este problema subiré a mi cuarto a dormir un poco-

-está bien Akane, pero no tardes mucho. Pronto amanecerá-pero la chica ya no le escuchaba, estaba inmersa en sus estudios.

Suspiró resignada, su pequeña hermanita era todo un caso. Lo mejor que podía hacer era comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

-Ran-chan deja de esconderte-gritó una jovencita de largos cabellos castaños.

-U-chan estoy aquí arriba-

-no entiendo como pasaste la noche ahí arriba, un día te quedarás dormido y te caerás-

-no te preocupes, mi sentido del equilibrio, aún dormido, es mucho mejor que el tuyo- respondió sacando la lengua en burla.

-si no te gusta mi equilibrio, supongo que tampoco te gusta como cocino; asi que me comeré yo sola el desayuno que he preparado-

-espera!!-el chico descendió hábilmente del árbol en un pocos saltos, aterrizando frente a la chica-vamos no te enfades U-chan, sólo era una broma-

-una broma de mal gusto-respondió aún enfadada

-vamos, no te enfades, por favor. Sabes que hace días que sufro insomnio y eso me tiene muy irritable-añadió una seductora sonrisa para asegurarse el perdón- por favor-

-te perdono, pero sólo por esta vez. Vamos a desayunar-

-si! Me muero de hambre-los dos comenzaron el camino de vuelta

-¿has vuelto a pasar la noche en vela?-él sólo asintió, cruzando despreocupadamente los brazos tras la cabeza-deberías ir a ver a un doctor, eso no es sano Ran-chan-

-no te preocupes, pronto se me pasará-

-¿y si no se pasa? Sigo diciendo que deberías visitar al doctor-

-deja de preocuparte tanto, pareces una neurótica, es más una mujer-

-es que soy una mujer idiota!!-

-¿en serio? A veces eres tan bruta que se me olvida-hábilmente esquivó un golpe de la chica-y además eres muy lenta-

-¿lenta? Ahora verás lo lenta que soy-amenazó corriendo tras él. Una carrera llena de bromas y risas entre ambos dio comienzo.

Puso a hervir un cazo con agua. Mientras ésta se tomaba su tiempo, comenzaría a fregar los cacharros. Tras lavar un par de platos, descubrió la cafetera en el fondo del fregadero. Esa niña lo había vuelto a hacer. Se reconfortó pensando que al menos hoy era el último día de exámenes, al fin acabaría toda la locura.

-Akane, no me digas que has vuelto a tomarte un litro de café ¿No ves que no conseguirás dormir nada después?- no obtuvo respuesta. Seguramente estaba tan concentrada estudiando, que no la habría oído.

Al dirigir la vista hacia ella, se encontró con la chica durmiendo profundamente sobre la mesa, con una mano sobre el libro de álgebra y la otra sujetando fuertemente un lápiz. Kasumi no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante la escena. Cerró el grifo y se secó las manos en el delantal, para luego cargar a su hermana a la espalda.

-Cuidado soldados las integrales atacan el fuerte por el este! Reforzad la muralla norte, las ecuaciones diferenciales atacan con fuerza!- una pequeña carcajada escapó de los labios de Kasumi, ante las pesadillas de su hermana menor

-¿ha vuelto a quedarse estudiando hasta tarde?-

-si Nabiki, ayúdame a meterla en la cama por favor-

-claro hermana, menos mal que todo acabará hoy-

-las integrales! Las integrales! Penetran en las defensas, defended la fortaleza!-

-déjame adivinar: hoy hay examen de álgebra-comentó intentando reprimir una carcajada

-rápido, una calculadora!, me enfrentaré a esas malvadas criaturas!- ambas hermanas no pudieron contenerse más, rompiendo a reir

-shhh! Nabiki jijijiji no está bien jijijiji reirse así-

-lo siento jajajaja lo siento jajajaja mejor metamosla en la cama- ambas se sonrieron cómplices y orgullosas del esfuerzo de la menor de las hermanas.

_A veces el destino juega rudo, otra es tierno y compasivo; pero siempre consigue lo que quiere aliándose con la risa y la amargura, contratando al dolor y la alegría, conjurando a la soledad y la ironía . Así pues, aunque las cosas pueden empezar en modo distinto......¿pueden tener el mismo final?_

**Contra corriente**

-yo abro-anunció acercandose a la puerta principal- buenos días Ryoga-kun-

-buenos días, Kasumi-san-respondió el chico con una respetuosa reverencia

-pasa por favor. Akane aún está terminando de prepararse-

-gracias Kasumi. Buenos días señor Tendo, permítame ayudarle con eso-dijo acercándose servicialmente al hombre para ayudarle a cargar con una enorme maleta- ¿están preparando un viaje?-

-gracias hijo, eres un buen chico. Esta maleta pesa mucho-

-agh! Pues si, pesa un poco-

-es la maleta de las chicas, las mujeres siempre piensan que no llevan suficiente ropa jajajaja-

-¿dónde la pongo?-

-junto a la puerta principal por favor-

-¿y cuando se van?-preguntó el chico masajeándose ligeramente la zona lumbar

-¿Akane no te lo ha dicho? Esta chiquilla, que cabeza tiene dios mío!-

-está muy nerviosa con los exámenes, ya sabe como se pone con esas cosas y más siendo los exámenes de acceso a la universidad-

-tienes razón Ryoga, esa chiquilla es puro nervio - sonrió el hombre mientras palmeaba la espalda del joven- el caso es que nos vamos dentro de 2 horas a coger un avión, tengo unos asuntos que atender en New York. Uno de los dojos más importantes de allí quiere que nos fusionemos, están muy interesados en nuestro estilo de combate. Y he de ir allí a negociar el contrato, así que aprovecho para que Nabiki y Kasumi conozcan América. Nabiki está muy ilusionada por conocer la Gran Manzana, ya la conoces. Es una lastima que Akane no pueda venir por los exámenes; así que, por favor, cuida de ella. Confío en ti muchacho-

-no se preocupe señor Tendo, yo me encargaré de que Akane esté bien durante su ausencia-

-sabía que podía contar contigo-contestó estrechando firmemente la mano del chico

-Kasumi! Kasumi! ¿has visto mi calculadora?!-bajó gritando las escalares, interrumpiendo su conversación y sin tan siquiera percatarse de su presencia

-no la he visto, lo siento ¿la has buscado bien?-

-claro que si, no la encuentro por ningún lado-

-entonces pídele la suya a Nabiki, de seguro ella tendrá una-

-precisamente es la calculadora de Nabiki la que he perdido. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a presentarme a un examen de álgebra sin una calculadora? Estoy perdida Kasumi- una risa burlona interrumpió sus lamentos-¿y tú de qué te ríes Ryoga? Idiota!-se giró furiosa

-asi que idiota, eh? Pues éste idiota se ríe porque ya había imaginado que te sucedería esto y por eso había traído una calculadora extra-dijo mostrándosela, aunque lejos de las manos de la chica- pero tu no querrás la calculadora de un idiota, verdad? Podría pegarte la idiotez-

Con un rápido movimiento intentó arrebatarle la calculadora al chico, pero éste se adelanto a ella- ¿no esperarías ser más rápida que yo, verdad? Nunca serás tan buena como yo en las artes marciales-dijo haciendo una burlesca mueca-además, eso es jugar sucio-

-no, esto es jugar sucio-dijo la chica dando un tierno beso en los labios a su novio. El chico respondió el gesto gratamente. Y cuando ella rompió el beso, no pudo más que sonrojarse violentamente al ver la escena que habían regalado a Kasumi "menos mal que el señor Tendo subió al piso superior a por otra maleta" pensó sudando frío

-muchas gracias por la calculadora Ryoga-dijo la chica mostrándola triunfante entre sus manos

-tramposa-

-como si pudieses quejarte-

-fue un golpe bajo-

-no ví que te resistieses al beso-el chico se quedó sin palabras de réplica-pero-comentó al oído del chico- cuando terminemos el examen de esta mañana, resistirte no te servirá de mucho-sonrió maliciosa, al ver como la sangre volvía a las mejillas de su novio.

-creo que ya sois mayorcitos para esas escenas-comentó Nabiki desde las escaleras. Ahora fue el turno de sonrojarse de Akane-y más cuando comienza a hacerse tarde para iros-

-es cierto, tenemos que irnos ya o llegaremos tarde al examen-

-pórtate bien mientras estamos fuera, sólo serán cinco días-

-lo haré Kasumi. Haced muchas fotos para mi, vale?-dijo abrazando a su hermana mayor

-mucha suerte para el examen hermanita-

-gracias Nabiki. Pásatelo muy bien en New York y no extorsiones a demasiados americanos-

-no prometo nada-contestó guiñando un ojo

-¿dónde está papá? Quiero decirle adiós a él también-

-será mejor que te vayas ya o llegareis tarde. Además ya sabes como se pone papá con las despedidas, llorando como una magdalena; ahórrate ese trago ya que puedes-

-tienes razón Nabiki, despedios de él por mi, por favor. Vamonos Ryoga-dijo tomando la mano del chico y arrastrándolo con ella.

-no os preocupéis por nada, yo cuidaré de vuestra hermana, sólo disfrutad del viaje-

-gracias Ryoga. Adiós-

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo de la casa, camino del último examen que les abriría las puertas de su futuro.

-buenos días padre-

-buenos días Ukyo, buenos días Ranma-

-buenos días señor-respondió amablemente el chico de la trenza- ¿dónde está mi padre? Nunca llega tarde a una comida y menos al desayuno-

-vendrá ahora mismo; pero antes de desayunar los dos queríamos hablar con vosotros-

-¿he hecho algo malo padre?-

-no hija mía, no habéis hecho nada malo ninguno de los dos. Es algo de lo que hace tiempo esperábamos ilusionados hablaros, sólo esperábamos el momento oportuno para ello-

-y ese momento ha llegado-habló Genma Saotome entrando en la habitación- hijo mío, hablaré sin rodeos. Tu difunta madre siempre deseo para ti un futuro lleno de felicidad, ya eres un hombre, fuerte y de noble espíritu; hoy completarás tu entrenamiento, convirtiéndote así en el digno heredero de la dinastía Saotome-

-hija mía, eres lo único que tengo en esta vida, además de la amistad de mi querido amigo Saotome; y por eso sólo deseo tu felicidad. Has dominado por completo todos los secretos del estilo de lucha de nuestra familia. Has crecido convirtiéndote en una hermosa jovencita de 18 años; estoy orgulloso de ti y por eso sólo quiero que tengas a tu lado un hombre que sea capaz de protegerte, un hombre de honor que ame el arte-

-los dos somos padres preocupados por el futuro de sus amados hijos, que hace tiempo hicieron una promesa con la mejor de las voluntades. Y por eso ambos hemos decidido que después de que Ranma complete con éxito su prueba, os convertiréis en marido y mujer-

-¿qué?!!-exclamaron al unísono ambos jóvenes

-Ukyo hija, sé que es repentino, pero os he visto juntos, reír y soñar. Hay una fuerte amistad que os une y sé que tú has comenzado a sentir esa amistad de la forma más extrema que hay- la chica se sonrojó al ver descubiertos sus sentimientos

-y tu, Ranma, también he visto como cuidas a Ukyo, como velas por su bienestar y como compartes con ella un lazo que jamás podrá ser roto. La amistad es la base de un buen matrimonio, no puedo saber si estás enamorado de ella o no, pero si puedo decir que si aún no lo estás algún día será así-

-¿aceptareis ese matrimonio?- Ukyo miró indecisa, de reojo, a Ranma

-yo me sentiré honrado de tener a una mujer como Ukyo por esposa-dijo con voz decidida, tomando la mano de la chica sentada a su lado- nunca podría imaginarme casado con otra mujer que no sea Ukyo Kounji-

-entonces demostrarás tu valía en una prueba, convirtiéndote en digno esposo de la mujer que será tu esposa-

-será un honor demostrar mi amor por ti-contestó mirando a la joven

-y para mi recibirlo en mi corazón-ambos se miraron amorosamente a los ojos.


	2. Quebrantos del alma

En un tiempo record para mi, aquí está el segundo capítulo de 'contra corriente', espero que os guste; pero antes las contestaciones a los reviews

Shakka DV Realmente me ha sonado a amenaza tu review, desde que lo he leido duermo con un ojo abierto jajajaja Supongo que tu pareja favorita son Ranma y Akane, espero que a pesar de las parejas actuales le des un oportunidad a este fic.

GreenBird-of-BlueSky Muchas gracias por tu review, la verdad es que me encantan este tipo de review porque son muy sinceros y te dicen tanto que es lo que gusta como lo que no gusta, y ambos son imprescindibles, al menos en mi opinión, para que los autores aprendan de sus errores puedan crecer. Pero debo decirte GreenBird-of-BlueSky que yo nunca dije que el fic vaya a terminar siendo un fic Ranma y Akane, tan solo lance la pregunta al aire de si acabarían juntos. Lo cierto es que aún no sé si acabarán juntos o no, aún no he decidido el final del fic; únicamente puedo asegurar que va a haber bastante drama y que intentaré tratar temas serios y adultos de la forma más realista y seria posible. Espero que le des una oportunidad a este fic, por favor.

Kei-Kugodgy Vaya con tantos 'wows' me has subido los colores jejeje Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic, muchas gracias. En cuanto a Ryouga y Akane, bueno como este es un fic en un universo alternativo no creo que sea necesario encajar como se conocieron, aún asi, para saciar tu curiosidad en este capítulo averiguarás un poco de su historia y en los próximos prometo tratar de explicar como se conocieron.

Maria-T Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic. Como bien dices son inusuales las parejas de este fic y la verdad, nunca pensé que hubiese tanta aceptación del fic por ello; creí que a la gente no le gustaría al ver que Ranma y Akane no son pareja y no he decidido si los acabarán siendo o no, con el tiempo ya veremos, además, así le da más emoción al fic, no? jejeje No he tenido demasiado tiempo para leer fics, pero le he echado un vistazo a los tuyos y prometen, en cuanto tenga tiempo los leeré, prometido.

alison500 me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic, es muy reconfortante saber que esta historia es leida, te agradezco mucho tu review, que tanto me ha animado. Sobretodo me ha gustado que te parezca interesante el que sea un universo alterno, creí que a la gente no le gustaría; pero veo que estaba equivocada.

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, son muy alentadores y eso siempre es recibido muy bien. Espero que este nuevo capitulo os guste. Y sobretodo, gracias por leer esta historia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aviso:** Ranma ½ es obra de su correspondiente autora; esta historia no persigue fines lucrativos, tan sólo pretende entretener a los fans de Ranma.

**Quebrantos del alma**

-ya era hora de que saliese de esa clase, llevo media hora esperándote-

La chica de cabellos negros sólo le miró avergonzada-lo siento-

-bueno, ¿cómo te ha salido el examen?-

-creo que bien-

-vamos, deja de ser tan insegura. Habrás hecho un examen de 10-

-no seas exagerado Ryouga-

-exagerado no; realista. Y ahora me convertiré en alguien generoso y te invitaré a un helado para celebrar el fin de los exámenes-

-¿un helado? ¿el que yo quiera?-

-hoy es un día especial, tú eliges-

-entonces-contestó cogiéndose del brazo de su novio mientras abandonaban el edificio- pediré el más grande que tengan-

-Akane....¿crees que podrás comértelo tú sola?-

-no, pero me apetece pedirlo-

-¿qué?!-

-¿sucede algo?-preguntó con tono inocente-dijiste que podía pedir lo que quisiera, no?-

-s-si.....sólo me preguntaba si sería demasiado para ti-

-pues yo creo que la pregunta clave es: ¿crees que podrás pagarlo?-

-te encanta verme sufrir, verdad?-

-si-contestó con una enorme sonrisa

-eres una mujer cruel, ¿lo sabías?-

-sólo quería verte sudar un poco ante la idea de gastarte todo tu dinero en ese helado-

-a veces me pregunto que habré hecho en mis vidas anteriores, para haber merecido una novia como tú en esta vida-

-supongo que algo realmente bueno-sin previo aviso, la chica dio un ligero beso en la mejilla de su novio

-¿y eso?-se detuvo desconcertado

-por lo tierno que te ves cuando te pongo en un aprieto-

-creo que a partir de ahora, me gustará más que me pongas en aprietos-

-será un placer cumplir ese deseo-

-eh! Sólo era una broma! No hace falta que te lo tomes al pie de la letra-contestó nervioso

-hoy me apetece un helado de menta y chocolate, o quizás de fresas y nata o ó ignorándole, dejándolo atrás en su camino

-Akane, no me has contestado. Akane!-salió corriendo tras ella

Cuando el chico alcanzó a su novia, ésta se giró repentinamente. Y tomándole por la corbata de su uniforme escolar, lo atrajo hacia ella; dándole un delicioso beso, que ambos disfrutaron durante largos segundos, ahondándolo hasta quedar sin respiración.

Las caras de ambos se quedaron a milímetros de distancia. Los ojos de él penetraron con ternura en los de ella-eres tan fácil de engañar-en respuesta, el chico rozó levemente la punta de la nariz de ella con su dedo índice-¿está segura de quien ha engañado a quien, señorita Tendo?-

La aludida no pudo más que sonrojarse, tanto por su gesto como por sus palabras. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo- tengo hambre, creo que tomaré una hamburguesa en lugar de ese helado-

-eh! No te escapes, te he visto. Te has sonrojado-

-no sé de que me hablas; yo nunca me sonrojo-el chico sonrió.

-entonces- la abrazó por la espalda, juntando se mejilla con la de ella-una hamburguesa y un helado para la chica que nunca se sonroja-ambos se miraron, sonrientes, con ternura; mientras aún abrazados, caminaban hacía la hamburguesería.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Distraídamente, perdiéndose en el horizonte, jugueteó en el agua con sus pies, asustando a los curiosos peces que se habían aventurado a la orilla. Suspiró pesadamente, dejando que la suave brisa meciese sus largos cabellos con suavidad, a la par que acariciaba su rostro en semejanza al consuelo de una madre.

-¿qué haces aquí tan escondida?-

-Ranma! Me has asustado-

-menuda artista marcial, sorprendida con la guardia baja-murmuró revolviendo cariñosamente el pelo de la chica-Rika te está buscando-comentó sentándose a su lado.

-¿qué quiere ahora?-preguntó ausente

-dijo algo de hacer una última prueba para tu vestido de novia-

-ya me ha obligado ha hacer dos pruebas hoy. Parece que mañana será su día en lugar del mío-

-es tu mejor amiga; sólo quiere que mañana sea un día perfecto para ti-

-lo sé, pero me está agobiando-

-porque te quiere-

-no le digas que me has visto, por favor. Intento esconderme de ella para tener un poco de tranquilidad-

-está bien; pero no tardes mucho o comenzará a preocuparse-

Ella siguió absorta, contemplando la puesta de sol, admirando su hermoso resplandor en el reflejo del riachuelo.

-¿qué te sucede?-

-nada, ya te he dicho que quería estar un rato a solas-

-¿nerviosa?-

-¿cómo no estarlo?! Por si lo habías olvidado, mañana es nuestra boda-

-¿eso es imposible de olvidar? El pueblo entero no hace otra cosa más que hablar de ello-ella permaneció en silencio, aún con la mirada perdida-y yo....yo nunca....-¿por qué se le hacía tan difícil decírselo?. En su mente era tan fácil decir que nunca podría olvidar un día tan especial para él, que deseaba con locura poder casarse con ella....Suspiró derrotado-no me gusta verte así-

-¿cómo?-

-triste-

-no estoy triste-

-¿cómo entonces?-ella le miró directamente a los ojos.

-insegura. Tengo miedo-

-¿miedo de qué?¿no quieres casarte conmigo, verdad?-

-Ranma eres idiota!-se levantó airada-un gran idiota!-gritó antes de irse, pero la fuerte mano del chico se aferró a su muñeca. No quiso darse la vuelta, se negaba a mostrarle las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-yo también tengo miedo U-chan-se sinceró-miedo de que sólo te cases conmigo por compromiso. Me aterroriza la idea de que solamente veas en mi un amigo y no un esposo completamente enamorado de ti-ella se giró, dejando fluir nuevas lágrimas, esta vez de alegría.

-Ranma....-

-yo te amo Ukyo. Para mi, mañana será el día más feliz desde que te conocí y no podría soportar que ese mismo día, sea el más triste en tu vida-sin darle tiempo a continuar, ella cubrió sus labios con los suyos propios.

-Somos un par de tontos-murmuró sonrojada-yo también tenía miedo de que no me amases-

Poniendo un dedo en su barbilla, el chico alzó el rostro de ella. La miró fijamente a los ojos, temblando aún por el primer beso compartido-no podría imaginarme casado con otra mujer que no seas tú. Soy feliz Ukyo. Feliz, no porque mañana nos casemos, sino porque me amas, porque la persona más maravillosa del mundo me ha abierto su corazón esta noche. Soy afortunado por ello-

-hoy no sólo te abro mi corazón, te lo entrego. Es tuyo Ranma. Y mañana de lo daré nuevamente ante todo el pueblo-

-con hoy me basta; no necesito testigos. Lo tomo hoy como el mayor de los tesoros y a cambio te entrego mi corazón y mi alma-

-Ranma....-

-será mejor que regresemos al pueblo o empezarán a murmuran que nos hemos escapado para casarnos en secreto. Además, si no te llevo pronto de vuelta, Rika me matará-ella sonrió

-quedemos sólo un poco más-

Ambos retomaron su sitio en la orilla del río. Esta vez, fundidos en un tierno abrazo, soñando con el futuro, un futuro en común.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-gracias Ryouga, ha sido una cena maravillosa y el restaurante era precioso-

-la ocasión lo merecía. Después de todo, no todos los días conseguimos ser aceptados en la Todai-

-de todos modos no hacía falta ir a un restaurante tan caro-

-no te preocupes por eso, hoy me ha pagado en el trabajo-

-pero estamos a mitad de mes y tu cobras a principios; podrías explicarme eso-exigió guiada por su perspicacia.

-el señor Takayama me ha dado un extra como felicitación por haber entrado en la Todai. Al principio no quise coger el dinero, pero insistió tanto.....no quise ofenderle-

-ya sabes lo mucho que te aprecia tu jefe, te quiere como a un hijo-

-siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Él y su mujer han sido muy generosos al dejar trabajar en su tienda de comestibles a un huérfano como yo durante estos años; se jugaron mucho al no denunciar a asuntos sociales el caso de un menor sin tutores como yo. Jamás podré pagarles la generosidad que mostraron cuando acababa de llegar a la ciudad sin nada ni nadie-

-Deben estar muy orgullosos de ti....-

-vamos Akane, me harás sonrojar-

-tonto, eres demasiado modesto-

-ya hemos llegado. Señorita, ya está usted sana y salva en su casa-

-no era necesario que me acompañases a casa-

-ni hablar. Es muy tarde y con tu familia de viaje, no me sentiría tranquilo dejándote regresar sola a casa-

-tan caballeroso como siempre, eh?-dijo sacándole la lengua burlescamente

-¿qué puedo decir?-preguntó con tono derrotado y casual-me preocupo por ti-confesó acercándose a ella seductoramente. La chica ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

-es bueno saberlo-respondió juguetona antes de que él la besase. Tras besarse tiernamente durante unos minutos, la chica rompió el beso-supongo que ahora he de compensar la molestia que te has tomado acompañándome a casa. Podría invitarte a tomar algo ¿quieres entrar?-

-estaría bien una bebida fría, es una noche calurosa-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La chica dejó un par de tés helados sobre la mesa del salón y se sentó junto a su novio.

-¿piensas mudarte al centro cuando comiencen las clases?-

-si. Es un largo trayecto en tren hasta la universidad y resulta más cómodo vivir en el centro durante la época lectiva. Y ya que Nabiki también estudia en la Todai, papá ha pensado que podríamos compartir un apartamento las dos-

-por eso Nabiki vive en el colegio mayor y no en un apartamento; estabais esperando a que tu fueses a la universidad-

-papá no estaría tranquilo con Nabiki viviendo fuera de casa sola, pero si las dos estamos juntas..... Añoraré esta casa, pero al menos te tendré a ti y a Nabiki, como tú también te vas a mudar....-

-Akane-la interrumpió-cuando pensé en mudarme....bueno....resulta difícil decir esto; más de lo que pensé.....lo que quiero decir es que.....-la chica lo miró confundida-que...si....¿estarías dispuesta a cambiar a tu hermana como compañera de piso por mi?-

-Ryouga, ¿me estás pidiendo que me vaya a vivir contigo?-

-eso creo. Si. Te lo estoy pidiendo-sorprendida, la chica, le miró fijamente a los ojos-¿y bien? ¿qué me respondes?-

-si-respondió con contundencia

-¿si?-no podía creerselo

-si-repitió está vez con una amplia sonrisa

-si, si, SI!-celebró gritando con euforia y abrazándola con fuerza-no sabes lo feliz que me haces y lo muerto de miedo que estaba-

-yo también soy muy feliz Ryouga-respondió con sinceridad antes de que él la besase

Sus labios sabían a fresas maduras, siempre a fresas, dulces como ella.....y quiso más. Separó los labios de la chica con su lengua, ahondando el sabroso beso. Ella respondió jugueteando con la lengua del chico con la suya propia. Sintió la necesidad de estar más cerca de ella, tomándola por la nuca la presionó contra él ahondado el beso hasta el límite. Tras intensos segundos, él rompió el beso. Un jadeó escapó de los jugosos labios de la chica. Con su mano aún en la nuca de ella, jugueteó con su pelo, mientras recorría con intensos besos su blanco cuello.

Disfrutando de sus besos recibidos, con los ojos cerrados, se sintió en el cielo. Su mano izquierda se amoldaba perfectamente a su nuca, como si hubiese sido hecha con ese único propósito; mientras la mano derecha acariciaba gentilmente su rostro y cuello. En ese punto, la pasión se apoderó de ella y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no tirar de los sedosos cabellos del chico mientras los acariciaba con frenesí. El nombre de él se mezcló con sus jadeos.

Oyó su nombre de labios de ella y no pudo más que sentir crecer la pasión en él. Con hábiles manos fue desabotonando la camisa de la chica a medida que sus labios recorrían la piel de ella. Los movimientos sensuales de su cuerpo le volvieron loco, la quería, quería poseerla, hacerla suya....si seguían así no sería capaz de detenerse.

-Akane....debemos parar....nos hemos dejado llevar.....será mejor que me vaya-dijo entre jadeos, tratando de recobrar la compostura, aún sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

Se sintió confusa ante sus palabras. Él tenía razón, lo sabía; pero una voz en su interior le gritaba que quería más. Por primera vez, ambos se habían dejado llevar, lo habían disfrutado, sin embargo probablemente no era el momento ni la forma.

Vio el arrepentimiento en sus ojos mientras la retiraba de su regazo, sabía que la quería tanto....y ella le correspondía en la misma manera; entonces ¿por qué detenerse? No quería pensar, sólo actuar, sólo amar y dejarse amar.

Tomando su brazo, lo detuvo antes de que se levantase del sofá-no te vayas-susurró

-he de hacerlo. Si sigo aquí no seré responsable de mis actos y no quiero que suceda nada que tú no desees-

-quiero que te quedes, que nos dejemos llevar-

-Akane no estás pensando con claridad.....-frustado, deslizó una paso por sus cabellos castaños- no quiero que....-

-te quiero-lo interrumpió-por eso quiero estar contigo esta noche-besó sus labios para reafirmare su decisión.

Entre besos y caricias, la tomó entre sus brazos, levantándola del sofá con suavidad.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó entre besos

-vamos a tu habitación, estaremos más cómodos allí-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con paso lento pero firme, subió las escaleras hasta el piso superior, mientras sostenía con gentileza su delgada figura entre sus fuertes brazos, apretando sus cuerpos; ambos besándose con deseo.

Se detuvieron ante la puerta del dormitorio de ella. Sin dejar de entregarse el uno al otro en besos lujuriosos y tentativas caricias, el chico abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Se detuvo tras cruzar el umbral, confundiéndose ambos entre las penumbras del cuarto. Separó su rostro del de la chica-te amo-susurró con dulzura y sinceridad-yo también-respondió ella antes de regresar a sus labios.

La puerta del dormitorio se cerró con suavidad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se detuvo al inicio del largo pasillo, apretando con nerviosismo las flores que sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos. Los invitados se giraron para admirar a la hermosa novia, radiante de belleza bajo la luz de las numerosas antorchas que iluminaban la nocturnidad.

Allí estaba él, esperándola. Al ver su rostro, lleno de felicidad, todo su miedo se disipó en un instante.

Su padre la tomó del brazo, indicándole que era el momento. Sonrió a su padre y ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el novio.

Todo el pueblo estaba concentrado en la plaza principal del pueblo, observándola con amorosos ojos, compartiendo sinceramente la felicidad de la pareja.

Al llegar junta a Ranma, el padre de la chica se hizo a un lado.

-te ves hermosa-

-gracias-no pudo evitar sonrojarse

El chico tomó su pequeña mano en la suya-te amo-murmuró con firmeza- y yo a ti-

Ajena a esas palabras, la sagrada ceremonia dio comienzo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La hermosa ceremonia transcurrió sin más interrupciones que los ahogados sollozos de alegría de algunas de las mujeres del pueblo, emocionadas al ver a la amorosa pareja unirse el fin en matrimonio. Tras ello llegó el banquete, conformado por una sabrosa cena animada por brindis y esporádicos vítores a los recién casados. Y finalmente la fiesta.

Separaron las mesas, abriendo un extenso círculo en el centro de la plaza mayor. Formando una improvisada pista de baile, ambientada por la melodías creadas por las hábiles manos de algunos de los lugareños. Todos bailaron y celebraron alegremente a lo largo de la hermosa noche.

En el otro extremo del pueblo, en una casa sumida en penumbras, una sombra observaba la festiva celebración. Sonrió con sinceridad. La ventana se cerró, dando intimidad a al pequeño cuarto, aislándolo en el silencio.

Dos velas se encendieron en el centro de la habitación, iluminando apenas la estancia. La sombra se sentó entre ambas, en la forma tradicional japonesa-al fin he cumplido mi palabra-un pequeño brillo se abrió paso en la oscura habitación. Sólo hubo silencio.-ya voy contigo....-ni tan siquiera la oscuridad pudo devorar el suave susurro que escapó de los temblorosos labios-mi amada Nodoka-

Pequeñas gotas carmesí se unieron al extenso charco que formaba y a cada segundo crecía en el frío suelo.

Inerte, sin vida, la masculina figura se derrumbó sobre el suelo, empapándose en la diminuta escarlata laguna. La suave luz de las velas, tan sólo pudo iluminar la feliz sonrisa en sus labios.

En el horizonte, el sol despuntaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un rayo del recién renacido sol se posó sobre sus ojos. Con pereza fue abriéndolos poco a poco, regalando al nuevo día su hermosa mirada chocolate. Quiso apartar un mechón de su rostro, pero algo se lo impidió. Y entonces recordó.

A su mente llegaron dulces recuerdos de la mágica noche que había pasado en brazos del hombre al que amaba, y que ahora la abrazaba con gentiles brazos. No quiso romper el hechizo del momento. Con suavidad, se acurrucó aún más entre los brazos que la sujetaban. Aún dormido, el chico apretó el gentil abrazo. Ella sonrió satisfecha, abandonándose de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.

Tras unos minutos, sonó el teléfono en la planta baja; pero los cansados amantes ni siquiera se percataron de ello. Ring, volvió a sonar, ring, ring, ring.

"Este es el contestador automático de la familia Tendo" informó la dulce voz de Kasumi "En estos momentos no podemos atenderle; por favor, deje su mensaje" Piiii

-¿señorita Tendo?-la voz femenina hizo una breve pausa-Lamo desde el aeropuerto nacional de Tokyo, lamento informarle de esta manera, que el avión en el que viajaba su familia ha sufrido un accidente....-un cansado suspiro fue audible-Me temo que no ha habido supervivientes. Póngase en contacto con nosotros lo antes posible, por favor. Señorita Tendo, lamento su

perd- - Piiii "Un nuevo mensaje ha sido almacenado" la automática voz del contestador resonó en la ajeno silencio casa.

_Continuará..._


	3. Pasitos de bebé

He tardado mucho en escribir este capítulo, lo lamento, sólo espero que mereciése la pena la espera y disfruteis de la lectura; pero antes las contestaciones a los reviews.

Kei-Kugodgy: veo que conseguí lo que quería con el final del capítulo dos, dejar a los lectures completamente sorprendidos Como siempre, los deseos de los lectores son escuchados, y en este capítulo hay una pequeña escena de algo muy deseado por ti, y no digo más que al final lo acabaré contando todo, mejor que lo leas tu, si?

Shakka DV: otra lectora traumada, digo satisfecha, jejeje Veo que a ti también te ha sorprendido el final, verdad? Es que cuando escribo un drama, lo escribo de verdad, asi que preparate porque aún queda mucho fic jojojo

Riosaku: muchas gracias por tu review, la verdad es que anima mucho saber que alguien como tú, que no lees fanfics que no son de ranma y akane, tengas buenas palabras para mi fic; pero te diré un secreto, aunque no lo parezca, este es un fic Ranma-Akane, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie¿si? Y los demás que estais leyendo esto, olvidad todo lo que habeis leido en estas últimas líneas.

Ayame: hola amiga¿cómo te va la vida? Yo estoy bastante atareada y a duras penas consigo escribir mis fics. Pues como me has pedido que diga, si, Ranma y Akane son la pareja protagonista de este fic, repito para el resto de lectores: olvidad estas últimas líneas. Siento la tardanza con el fic, espero que disfrutes de su lectura

laidy ann: espero que el fic te siga encantando, intentaré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ello.

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, son muy alentadores y eso siempre es recibido muy bien. Sólo os pido que tengais paciencia conmigo, porque tengo muchos fics en marcha a la vez y muuuucho que estudiar.Espero que este nuevo capitulo os guste. Y sobretodo, gracias por leer esta historia.

**

* * *

**

**Aviso:** Ranma ½ es obra de su correspondiente autora; esta historia no persigue fines lucrativos, tan sólo pretende entretener a los fans de Ranma.

**Pasitos de bebé**

Había resultado fácil encontrar el enorme edificio, pero aquellos pasillos parecían eternos, entrelazados complejamente en un laberinto, que daba la impresión de haber sido diseñados con el único objetivo de ser una trampa mortal para los estudiantes novatos. Pero, después de varios intentos fallidos, al fin parecía ir por buen camino.

A medida que avanzaba a través del ancho pasillo, leía cuidadosamente los letreros de las puertas. Aula B-1-01, B-1-02,...B-L-05; esa era, esa era su aula.

Apenas había estudiantes y los anteriores fracasos por encontrar su aula la hicieron dudar del éxito de su búsqueda. Sólo por si acaso, preguntaría a alguien.

Junto a la puerta, vio a una chica sola, vestida con unos vaqueros y una blusa azul, que observaba el suelo detenidamente, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Por unos segundos le dio miedo su serio semblante, enmarcado por negros cabellos con azulados reflejos. Optó por buscar a otra persona. Miró a su al rededor, tan sólo había cuatro chicos, que parecían los típicos empollones, con sus camisas a cuadros y protectores en los bolsillos contra la tinta de los bolígrafos, el bajo de los pantalones antiestéticamente cortos e infinidad de detalles que gritaban la palabra sabiondo. Le resultaban repulsivas las personas como ellos, siempre dándose aires de superioridad y peleándose entre ellos por ser el preferido del profesor. Así que optó por su primera opción.

-disculpa-la aludida sólo la miró fijamente-¿esta es el aula de matemáticas I ?-preguntó con su más hermosa sonrisa.

-si-respondió con voz monótona la otra chica.

-menos mal! Creí que nunca la encontraría-comentó aliviada-Debería dar un mapa junto con la matrícula. Este lugar es enorme, resulta realmente fácil perderse en él; créeme, lo he comprobado. Por cierto, me llamo Shampoo-

-Akane-dijo estrechando la mano de la parlanchina chica.

-¿también eres nueva¿Estudias magisterio, no?-

-si-

-¿si a qué¿A qué eres nueva o qué estudias magisterio?-inquirió comenzando a perder los nervios.

-disculpa, estoy siendo muy grosera. Este es mi primer año de magisterio-

-no te preocupes. Supongo que es la falta de costumbre de no madrugar-sonrió comprensiva-Es fácil acostumbrarse a la buena vida del verano-

-en realidad, estoy acostumbrada a madrugar, es sólo que estoy algo nerviosa-

-yo también lo estoy; si me ves tan animada es por la emoción. Ya que ambas somos nerviosas novatas y que parece que tú tampoco conoces a nadie¿qué te parece si afrontamos juntas nuestra primera clase?-

-la compañía siempre es buena-sonrió por primera vez Akane. No sabía porque, pero aquella chica tan risueña le contagiaba su buen humor-Shampoo es un nombre muy bonito, pero poco común¿de dónde es?-

-Chino. En realidad llegué de China hace dos años, es un país muy hermoso, pero Japón supó encandilarme desde el día que posé un en él por primera vez. Tokyo es una ciudad vibrante, tan llena de vida que hace que te olvides de la nostalgia rápidamente-

-entonces¿te gusta vivir aquí?-

-me encanta! Yo provengo de una pequeña aldea, supongo que por eso me fascina tanto la gran ciudad; aunque a veces la añoro-

-¿vives sola?-

-si, no tengo familia. Vivo en un piso alquilado, no muy lejos de campus. ¿Y tú?-

-vivo en el distrito de Nerima-

-eso está bastante lejos de aqui, debe resultar un inconveniente tener que viajar tanto, por no hablar de los madrugones para llegar a tiempo. ¿Tus padres no te dejan mudarte?-

-no-murmuró alicaída-tampoco tengo familia-

-lo lamento. No quise...-

-no! No importa. No lo sabías. Además, tu estás en la misma situación que yo-

-parece que tenemos varias cosas en común-sonrió aliviada al no haber molestado a su nueva amiga.

En breves minutos, las chicas parloteaban tan animadamente que parecían viejas amigas. Y durante el resto de la mañana, entre clase y clase, fueron conociéndose, dando comienzo a una bonita amistad.

* * *

-buenas días, Ranma. ¿De regreso a casa después de una dura mañana de trabajo en el campo?-saludó jovial un viejecito. 

-buenas días, señor Hanataba. Si, de vuelta a casa, a comer-

-entonces no te entretengo más, tu joven esposa debe estar esperándote con la comida en la mesa. Resulta agradable volver cansado del trabajo, a una casa donde te espera una hermosa mujer¿verdad?-sonrió

-por supuesto-

-pasa un buen día, chico-

-usted también, señor Hanataba-

Pobre hombre, hacía un año que había perdido a su esposa y era evidente que la echaba de menos. Aún así, procuraba no perder nunca la sonrisa, en un admirable acopio de coraje. Él le comprendía, sabía lo duro que era perder a un ser querido. Hacía cuatro meses de la muerte de su padre y aún no se había hecho a la idea. Sin embargo, él tenía a Ukyo, que le hacía olvidar todas sus penas apoyándole y amándole con devoción. No sabía que sería de él sin ella. Pero el señor Hanataba, no tenía a nadie, y aunque era muy querido en el pueblo, debía sentirse muy solo cuando regresaba a su casa. Le propondría a Ukyo que lo invitasen a cenar esa misma noche, era lo menos que podían hacer por él, se dijo mientras entraba en su humilde casa.

-Ukyo Saotome¿qué crees que estás haciendo?-regañó a su mujer al descubrirla cargando con una pesada caja.

-¿a ti qué te parece? Llevo esta caja al piso superior-

-eso ya lo veo, también que es muy pesada para ti-contestó quitándole la caja de entre la manos.

-se acerca el invierno y pensé en recoger la ropa de verano y sacar la de abrigo-

-deberías haber esperado a que llegase a casa para que te ayudase-

-no estoy inútil Ranma, después de todo no eres el único artista marcial en esta casa-

-ya lo sé, pero soy el único que puede cargar con cosas pesadas-dijo señalando la caja que ella acababa de posar en el suelo-no deberías hacer esfuerzos en tu estado-le recordó acariciando suavemente el vientre de su joven esposa

-estoy embarazada, no impedida-protestó

-lo sé. Pero ya oíste al médico, eres madre primeriza y muy joven, tienes que cuidarte con una buena dieta y evitar los esfuerzos-

-cierto, pero tan sólo llevo dos semanas de embarazo y la caja no es tan pesada. Aún puedo hacer estas cosas-

-me sentiría más tranquilo si te tomases la cosas con más calma. Tienes que pensar en el niño y en ti. Sólo procura ser más paciente-

-¿y a ti quien te ha dicho que el bebé será un niño?-inquirió con picardía

-debes saber que en mi familia, el primogénito ha sido siempre un varón. Esta no será una excepción, te lo aseguro-

-¿ah,si¿Ahora eres adivino?-

-no, es sólo que yo siempre tengo razón-aseguró con seriedad, pero siguiendo la broma de su esposa-dentro de seis meses lo comprobarás-

-espero que sea una niña, aunque sólo sea por llevarte la contraria-

-la querré de todas formas. Además, sería la excusa perfecta para ir en busca de un segundo hijo que sea varón-guiño un ojo con picardía-pero te aseguro que éste bebé será un niño-

-eres imposible¿lo sabías?-

-esa clase de comentarios son los que tengo que oír continuamente tan sólo por tener siempre la razón-dramatizó

-pues, por tener siempre la razón, vas a coger esa caja y la subirás al piso de arriba, y después harás lo mismo con esas tres-

-me estás castigando por tener la razón una vez más¿verdad?-

-no cielo, tu castigo lo tendrás a lo largo de la tarde, yo me encargaré de ello-

-me encanta cuando te pones mandona-

-mandona¿eh? Pues no comerás hasta que hayas subido esas cajas. Y si no te das prisa, se te enfriará la comida-dijo girando bruscamente para dirigirse a la cocina.

Antes de que pudiese dar un solo paso, Ranma la tomó cariñosamente por la cintura y depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de su esposa-como ordene la señora-tras soltarla, tomó una de las pesadas cajas para comenzar con su tarea. Cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras, ella se giró con un rápido movimiento, y posando ambas manos en las caderas, le dirigió una mirada transigente-deja eso, ya lo harás después de comer. La comida ya está en la mesa, pero antes lávate las manos-

-esta táctica siempre funciona contigo-comentó triunfante, refiriéndose al beso

-embaucador-

-¿qué puedo decir? Es el encanto Saotome-comentó antes de depositar un beso en los labios de su esposa, para después ir a lavarse las manos.

Ella sonrió viéndolo ir al baño, observándole con ojos de enamorada.

* * *

Como era costumbre, después de la cena, Akane recogía la cocina de la casa Tendo mientras Ryouga se relajaba con un baño caliente tras un largo día de trabajo. Una vez todo recogido, la chica se tumbaba en el nuevo sofá del salón dedicándose a la lectura, siempre de un grueso libro. Y tras su baño, Ryouga se sentaba junto a ella para ver la televisión, acomodando ella la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras él la abrazaba amorosamente durante su lectura. 

Llevaba media hora sin pasar página, releyendo una y otra vez los mismos párrafos, intentando alejar de su mente la idea que llevaba todo el día persiguiéndola. Hasta que al fin se dio por vencida. Descansando el libro, aún abierto, sobre su regazo; tomó aire y se decidió finalmente.

-¿Ryouga?-

-¿mmm?-contestó sin apartar la vista de la película que retransmitían esa noche

-he estado pensando una cosa, pero quisiera pedirte tu opinión-

-dime-la animó prestándole ahora toda su atención

-bueno…verás….ya te he hablado de Shampoo. Ella es la única amiga que tengo en la facultad y vive sola, igual que nosotros no tiene familia, asi que había pensado en invitarla a cenar, para que no pase una noche sola, tu y yo, al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro, pero ella …. Es sólo que me gustaría hacer algo por ella. ¿Te molestaría que la invite a cenar?-

Ryouga tomó el control remoto de la televisión y la apagó-¿me estás diciendo que quieres invitar a tu amiga a casa?-

-si no te importa-

-por supuesto que no, en realidad me encantaría conocerla. Por lo que cuentas, parece una chica muy simpática-

-¿de verás no te molesta?-

-por supuesto que no, tonta. Estoy deseando conocerla-

Embargada por la alegría, se giró rápidamente, tirando el libro al suelo, para ponerse de rodillas sobre le sofá y abrazar efusivamente a su novio- ya verás, la vas a adorar-le aseguró antes de besarlo-gracias-un suave beso en los labios-gracias-otro más-gracias-y un tercero.

- si voy a recibir esto a cambio, creo que deberías traerla a cenar todos los días -

-tonto-murmuró antes de besarlo nuevamente, esta vez ahondando el beso

-lo dicho, vendrá todas las noches- Akane rió, llenando la silenciosa estancia con su alegre risa-casi la había olvidado-murmuró el chico

-¿el qué?-preguntó extrañada ella

-tu risa-respondió apartando con una caricia varios mechones de la cara de la chica-me alegra que estés volviendo a ser la Akane de siempre-

-yo también-

* * *

Alguien dijo una vez, que el tiempo pasa volando cuando se es feliz; y no se equivocaba. Cuando una persona tiene lo que necesita para levantarse cada mañana con una sonrisa en los labios, pierde la percepción del tiempo. Ni tan siquiera le importa ver pasar los días, tan sólo desea uno, y otro, y otro más. Porque cuando el tiempo se gasta con felicidad no hay sitio en le corazón para reproches ni miedos. 

Ya sea en la gran ciudad o en un pequeño pueblo, con buenos amigos en la facultad o queridos vecinos en la aldea, en una enorme casa en el asfalto o una modesta casa sobre el pasto, bajo el sol radiante o la luz de las farolas, cuando se tiene cerca gente que hace surgir calidez en tu corazón, todo parece siempre perfecto. Y es que, no hay mejor regalo que el amor de unos amigos, un vecino, un novio, una esposa,…; sentirse amado no tiene precio.

Pero otro alguien dijo una vez, que cuando se tiene algo bueno más hay que perder y menos que prevenir. El que recibe la felicidad, no quiere saber lo frágil que es, prefiere olvidar lo complejo que es conseguirla y lo sencillo que es perderla; porque cuando has visto impotente tu felicidad escurriendo lentamente entre tus dedos, te niegas, te obligas a ignorar que el recuperarla es signo evidente de la posibilidad de perderla de nuevo. Porque nada dura eternamente, y mucho menos, la felicidad.

* * *

No le gustaba como olían los hospitales, sentía que estaban llenos de gérmenes a pesar de su característico olor antiséptico. Y sus continuas nauseas matutinas no ayudaban en lo más mínimo. 

-¿estás bien Ukyo?-

-si, sólo son estas horribles nauseas matutinas-

-ya estamos llegando a la consulta, sólo tenemos que girar en el segundo pasillo a la izquierda y habremos llegado-

-eso espero porque necesito sentarme o vomitaré en medio del pasillo. Es un incordio tener que venir a la ciudad para mis revisiones ginecológicas. Todo sea por el niño-

-ya sé que odias los hospitales, como recompensa te invitaré a un gran trozo de esa tarta de chocolate de la confitería Futaba que tanto te gusta-

-hablar de comida en estos instantes, no me ayuda nada con mi estómago-respondió anteponiendo una mano sobre su boca, intentando reprimir sus nauseas.

Al girar la esquina del pasillo al que se refería el joven marido, la distraída pareja, chocó inesperadamente contra una joven que los igualaba en distracción.

-oh! Lo lamento mucho! Ha sido culpa mía, no prestaba atención y …-una serie de disculpas brotaron, una tras otra, de labios de la desconocida.

-no tiene importancia-respondió amablemente Ranma-nosotros también caminábamos distraídos; tenemos nuestra parte de culpa-

-mi marido tiene razón, señorita. No es necesario que…Oh, Dios mío!-exclamó Ukyo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a los aseos más cercanos, alarmando a la desconocida con la inesperada reacción de la mujer.

-no se preocupe-Ranma trató de tranquilizar a la extraña al ver un gesto de culpabilidad en su rostro-no ha sido culpa suya, son nauseas matutinas debidas a su embarazo-

-pobrecilla-comentó con sinceridad-seguramente el golpe habrá agravado las nauseas. Iré a ver como está, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-

-no es necesario que se moleste-agradeció antes de tomarla con suavidad por el brazo para interrumpir su camino. Cuando la mano del hombre entró en contacto con el brazo de la mujer, una pequeña descarga eléctrica viajó desde la punta de sus dedos, a través de su mano, recorriendo después su brazo; y habría continuado su avance si él no hubiese retirado rápidamente su mano.

Observó la misma reacción en ella, quien se apartó de él de un pequeño salto, imitando la agilidad y precisión de sus propios movimientos, las de una artista marcial. La expresión de sorpresa que se reflejó en el rostro de la extraña, reveló que ella también había experimentado la misma sensación al entrar en contacto sus cuerpos.

Él abrió la boca para tratar de expresar una explicación a lo ocurrido, unió de nuevo sus labios al desechar la primera idea; volvió a intentar dar vida a su voz, pero abandonó la intención al volver a desechar su nueva idea. Ella lo observaba, expresando su mirada que conocía su intención y también que nunca lo conseguiría. Antes de que pudiera detenerla, la desconocida había entrado en lo aseos de señoras. Al menos sabía que su esposa estaría bien en manos de aquella chica, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse de donde provenía la seguridad de aquella sensación.

* * *

Inclinada sobre el inodoro, sufría el producto final de sus nauseas. Por mucho que tuviese que pasar por aquello cada mañana, no conseguía acostumbrarse a vivirlo una y otra vez. 

Mientras maldecía interiormente la cantidad de comida que había ingerido durante la cena de la pasada noche, un par de manos recogieron cuidadosamente sus largos cabellos castaños, apartándolos de su cara. No reconoció las manos, pero no le importaba; sólo agradecía en su mente los cuidados recibidos. Entonces sintió como la buena samaritana, además acariciada su espalda con suaves circunferencias, lo que, dentro de las circunstancias, la hacía sentir mejor.

Cuando su cuerpo le dijo que todo había acabado, se giró para ver a la persona que estaba a su lado, reconociendo la figura de la mujer con la que había chocado momentos antes, ofreciéndole un gran trozo de papel higiénico para asearse.

-¿cómo se encuentra?-

-hecha un asco. Seguro que al menos lo parezco-bromeó con voz cansada

-vamos-la guió hasta el lavabo-después de asearse con agua fresca se sentirá mejor. Se lo garantizo-

Mientras la mujer se lavaba la cara con agua fría, mostrando un gesto de agradecimiento en su rostro, Akane rebuscó en su bolso, sacando de él una pequeña botella de agua y unos chicles.

-¿mejor?-preguntó cuando la mujer terminó la higiénica tarea

-si, gracias-

-tome, beba un poco de agua. Y este chicle le refrescará la boca-

-muchas gracias. No soportaría tener este horrible sabor de boca durante toda la mañana-tomó un largo trago de agua-nunca pensé que el agua fueses tan rica- sentenció devolviéndole la botella a su dueña

-puede quedársela. Yo no la necesito y seguro que usted lo hará-

-¿de verás¿no le importa?-

-claro, no se preocupe-

-es usted muy amable-

-cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo, sólo he hecho lo mínimo que podría hacer-explicó esbozando una amable sonrisa

-de todos modos, muchas gracias por todo-

De repente Akane recordó el motivo que había ocasionado aquel incidente, la causa que la había obligado a correr por los pasillos del hospital-oh dios mío! Llego tardísimo!-se alarmó observando la pequeña esfera de su reloj de pulsera.

-entonce no la retendré por más tiempo-

-¿está segura de que no necesita nada más?-

-no, de verás. Además, mi marido está fuera, si necesito algo, se lo pediré. Que colabore un poco más en este embarazo-bromeó

-entonces me iré. Espero que tenga un hermoso y sano bebé. Y que sea el primero de muchos más-

-ahora que estoy experimentando las "maravillas" del embarazo, en lo que menos pienso es en volver a pasar por ello, créame-ambas rieron con suavidad ante la sincera confesión.

-espero que todo le vaya bien-se despidió Akane

-muchas gracias. Lo mismo le deseo-correspondió la otra mujer con una leve reverencia-que chica tan amable- se dijo a si mismo con una ligera sonrisa una vez que se encontró sola en los aseos de señoras-oh! Mi pelo!-exclamó al ver su reflejo en el espejo, antes de intentar acomodar su alborotado cabellera.

* * *

La chica de cabellos azulados volvió a comprobar la hora marcada por las doradas manecillas. Ahora si que llegaba realmente tarde. Apresuró sus pasos por los pasillo del hospital y al girar la esquina, de nuevo un encontronazo. Varios papeles colaron por los aires, esparciéndose desordenadamente por el suelo. 

-Doctor Tofu! Oh, dios mío! Lo lamento muchísimo. Déjeme ayudarle, por favor-se disculpó mientras recogía apresuradamente los papeles.

-no te preocupes Akane. Un accidente lo puede tener cualquiera-

-aunque le parezca mentira, esta es la segunda vez en la mañana que me pasa esto. Es increíble lo patosa que puedo llegar a ser-bromeó con dulce sonrisa

-pero¿qué haces en el hospital? Hoy no tenemos ninguna cita-

-he venido a acompañar a Shampoo-

-entiendo. Nada grave espero-

-sólo un pequeño chequeo. Ha sido un placer verle doctor, pero debo irme ya- dijo tendiéndole los papeles al aludido.

-Akane, espera. Pensaba decirte esto mañana, en nuestra próxima sesión, pero aprovecharé para informarte ahora-

-¿sucede algo doctor?-

-nada de lo que debas preocuparte, todo lo contrario. Dado tu creciente evolución, creo que podríamos modificar nuestro período de sesiones a mensual en lugar de semanal-

-¿de verás?-el rostro de la chica se iluminó-¿no cree que es demasiado pronto para un cambio tan grande en la psicoterapia?-

-en los últimos meses has mejorado mucho, creo que la terapia está funcionando bien, así que es hora de que empieces a valerte por ti misma y dejes de apoyarte tanto en la terapia-

-lo cierto es que me encuentro mucho mejor-

-es evidente. Al fin estás volviendo a ser la pequeña Akane de siempre. La muerte repentina de un familiar es siempre difícil de sobrellevar, más aún de toda la familia cercana. Y admito que dudé seriamente que llegases a reponerte algún día; pero el apoyo de Ryouga y Shampoo te han hecho mucho bien. Has recobrado la sonrisa y tu carácter alegre, incluso has vuelto a practicar el arte; estás dando pasos gigantescos hacía la recuperación-

-conocer a Shampoo ha sido una bendición y Ryouga siempre ha estado junto a mi. Les debo mucho a los dos. Y tenerle a usted ha mi lado ha sido un consuelo-

.bien, continuaremos hablando en nuestra sesión de mañana-posó cariñosamente una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, revolviendo ligeramente sus cabellos, tal y como solía hacer cuando acudía a él con sus lesiones debidas a las práctica de artes marciales desde que era una niña-ahora he de continuar con mi ronda y creo que tú ya llegabas tarde-

-cielo! Es cierto!-se alarmó por enésima vez en la mañana, retomando su camino rápidamente, pero algo le hizo detenerse bruscamente-doctor!-

-¿si, Akane?-

-esta mañana he ido al cementerio y he visto flores frescas en las tumbas. Sólo quería agradecerle-

-no ha sido molestia. Hacía mucho que no los visitaba-

Pero Akane sabía la verdad escondida tras aquellas palabras. El doctor Tolú, médico de la familia desde que ella tenía cinco años, acudía a menudo al cementerio. Lo había visto salir del lugar cada vez que ella iba a visitar a su familia, encontrando una hermosa flor sobre la lápida de su dulce hermana mayor, Kasumi. Ambos se habían amado tanto… Y cada vez que veía brillar en el dedo del doctor el anillo de compromiso que su hermana le había regalado meses antes del accidente, dudaba que lo hubiese quitado desde el momento en que Kasumi se lo puso el día que se comprometieron oficialmente. Cuando miraba la plateada alianza, rodeando el dedo del doctor, Akane se preguntaba si algún día podría amar a otra mujer.

-a Kasumi le habrían encantado las flores-sonrió melancólica

-gracias, Akane- susurró él

* * *

-siento llegar tarde, había mucho tráfico y el autobús estuvo metido en un atasco veinte minutos-hizo una obligada pausa para recuperar el aliento-¿cuándo es tu turno para entrar en la consulta?- 

-ya pasó, acabo de salir de la consulta-contestó la chica de cabellos morados

-¿qué? Oooh… De verdad que lo siento. Soy una tonta. Parece mentira que no conozca como es el tráfico en esta ciudad; debería haber tomado un autobús anterior…-

-tranquilízate Akane, no tiene importancia-

-¿de verás?-

-claro, tonta-sonrió con dulzura

-de todas formas, yo…-

-no vuelvas a empezar con tus disculpas, por favor-replicó con sinceridad-no tiene importancia-

-¿y qué te ha dicho el médico?-

-que no es nada grave, solamente agotamiento físico. Ha dicho que probablemente se deba al estrés de los exámenes, falta de sueño por el estudio y comidas a deshora-

-¿entonces no es nada?-preguntó preocupada-cuando te desmayaste el otro día me diste un buen susto-

Shampoo sonrió ligeramente, enternecida ante la preocupación de su amiga-no, sólo he de descansar estos días y alimentarme bien. Así que-dijo tomando a su amiga del brazo-ya que has llegado tarde¿dónde vas a invitarme a comer?-

-¿bromeas! Es fin de mes, estoy prácticamente en bancarrota-

-ya has oído, tengo que comer bien; órdenes del médico-

-supongo que te lo debo por llegar tan tarde…pero iremos a un sitio barato-

-eso lo discutiremos por el camino-aseguró emprendiendo la marcha, aún cogida del brazo de su amiga.

-no estés tan segura de ello-

-por la forma en que discutís, yo diría que el médico ha dicho que todo está bien-

-Ryouga!-corearon ambas sorprendidas chicas. Debido a su pequeño intercambio de opiniones, ninguna se había percatado de la presencia del chico, cuya figura estaba justo frente a ellas.

-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Akane

-he salido pronto de trabajar, así que decidí pasarme por el hospital, creí que podríamos comer los tres juntos-

Ambas chicas se miraron con complicidad una a la otra y, esbozando pícaras sonrisas-de acuerdo-pronunciaron al unísono-tú invitas!-y ambas comenzaron a correr

-¿qué?-murmuró perplejo-de eso ni hablar¿Por qué me hacéis siempre lo mismo!-

_Continuará..._


End file.
